Gabriel Candice
Gabriel Candice or Gamble is a neutral character featured in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Biography Gabriel's father was a smart business man, He worked hard and was successful. Her mother was a shop worker who moved away from her home to find a better life. Gabriel's father met her mother while on a business trip and soon, They fell madly in love. About a two years later Gabriel was born. For sixteen years she had a good life, Athletic and smart she done well at school. But her life fell apart. Her mother succumbed to drinking and gambling, Soon she and Gabriel's father divorced. Gabriel went to live with her mother, Her father was found dead three weeks later, The killer was never found. They lived off odd jobs, But as Gabriel grew up she realised they'd never get anywhere like this. Eventually when her power showed up, She turned to mercenary work. Her dice aren't just any old pair of dice. Her mother gave them to her, Saying "These belonged to some one special, Someone who once done great things". She never believed her mother much, That didn't stop her from loving her. And she can never seem to loose them, They always pop up some how. One day, On an assassination job she was caught. She never knew how she was caught. She's spent the last year in jail, Her powers unknown. She knows not to use her powers in jail, One wrong roll and boom, More years in the slammer. Appearance Gabriel's father was Caucasian and her Mother from Africa, Her mother never talked about where she was from. So her skin is brown but a little lighter than most. Her eyes are taken from her father, emerald green. She's 5" 7' and she makes a lasting impression on people. Her hair is long brown, Usually propped up in a pony tail. Gabriel when working usually wears a mask, like Batman's without the ears and its made out of simple dark purple fabric. Her outfit is leather, Packed under it is a bullet proof vest. She also wears long camo trousers. She has a utility belt which she keeps various grenades and other helping things. Personality Gabriel's a little comedic, She likes all kinds of jokes and puns(Puns are her favourites) so she usually cracks a few herself. She gets all sensative when her family is mentioned in anyway, She'll jump to defend. When its her job she is serious, She has to be, Being a mercenary is no joke. Gabriel is smart under her happy exterior, She's always thinking about something. Abilities Dice Roll Gabriel rolls a pair of dice, Whatever comes up, I.e snake eyes would give her a sniper, She'll receive a weapon. This power is random and can mess some things up. Dice Roll Training This comes along with her Dice Roll's, Whatever she gets she'll become an expert in that weapon until her next roll. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:SpacemanFromMars